


Meeting the in-laws

by zation



Series: The shorties [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Castiel (Supernatural), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas is Claire's dad, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Dean discovering he's okay with bottoming, F/M, High School Student Dean Winchester, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Open Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because zation is a little shit sometimes hehe, domestic setting, i guess lol, it was meant for the giggles, like super awkward, slight humor kinda?, unrealistic as hell but hey it's porn!, which Dean kinda ruins for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Dean is about to meet his girlfriend Claire’s parents for the first time.Or,The one where Dean’s girlfriend’s dad is Castiel fucking Novak.





	Meeting the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, if you know in your heart that you're easily triggered by cheating then you probably shouldn't read this.  
It's not outright black and white cHEatiNg, but it's still not an okay situation :P  
But seriously, this is just me having fun with my OTP, making them unable to resist each other in any AU lol
> 
> If you do decide to read I hope you have fun too! Thank you and, as always, all my love to my beta BeeCas <333

“You sure you’re cool about meeting my parents?”

Dean _pfft_’d and pulled his girlfriend, Claire Novak, closer where they were sitting on the couch in Dean’s living room.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean was _not_ cool with meeting anyone’s parents but he was trying to be all proper-like and shit now that dad had told him and Sam that they would be staying here in Pontiac, Illinois. “You’ve met _my_ old man, right? Can’t be much worse than that.”

“What are you talking about?” Claire grinned and damn, she looked good like that, all mischievous. “Your dad’s really cool. Ex-marine and all, he’s both scary _and_ a war hero.”

“I dunno about that,” Dean muttered and shuffled around on the couch so that he could sling an arm around her shoulders. There, that made her left boob press against him and Dean was in heaven. He was just glad both Sammy and dad were out of the house, if he was careful he might even get to second base. Sure, Claire was only 16 compared to Dean’s 18 but she had already proven that she was more than willing to do _things_. “He’s just a mechanic now.”

“So what?” Claire snorted and (fuck yes) snuggled in under Dean’s arm. “My mom’s a nurse and my dad sells ad time for AM radio, nothing glamorous about that.”

“I guess,” Dean chuckled. “Anyway, I think it’s gonna be fine. I bet your parents can cook one helluva meal and you know I’m always down for good food.”

“I’m embarrassed.”

“Why?” he laughed when she hid her face against his chest, groaning.

“Because you’re cool, your little brother’s smart, your dad’s an ex-marine. My parents are so _lame_.”

“No they’re not,” he teased, probably enjoying it a bit too much. He wouldn’t say he was getting attached but there was something there, between them.

“Yes they _are_,” Claire exclaimed with laughter, pushing away from him. “Especially my dad. He’s gonna make us say grace before eating and he’s probably gonna force you to have a talk about being ‘proper’ with me, as if he doesn’t know I’ve been kissing guys before.”

“It’s adorable that you use air-quotes,” Dean grinned at her eye-roll.

“It’s because dad does, only he does it seriously. I’m not kidding, _so_ lame.”

“It’s gonna be fine.” Dean repeated, laughing too.

*****

It was _not_ fine because Castiel Novak was _not_ lame. He was the hottest man Dean had ever seen and that was seriously bad. Just shaking hands with him made Dean go from _“I maybe think I might possibly be bisexual? I mean, I kinda like looking at other dudes and their junk, that’s not being completely straight, is it?” _to _“I’m so fucking bi for this man, when’s the next Pride Parade?” _and that… was very weird, considering.

Now, Dean didn’t mind this personal revelation, in fact it felt kind of refreshing knowing that he was into guys as well and he didn’t think anyone would have much problem with that. Knowing Sam he would be all supportive and knowing dad he would buy Dean even more condoms _“because you can gets AIDS from taking spunk up your ass, Dean”_, as if Dean wasn’t already conscious of diseases and pregnancies…

No, what he _did_ mind (very fucking much) was the timing of this revelation, the cause for it and the fact that he would be forced to endure a three-course meal sitting opposite of the man who was suddenly causing all of Dean’s blood to flood south at an alarming speed.

What was worse was that _Mrs._ Novak was sitting next to her husband and that their daughter, _Dean’s girlfriend_, was sitting right next to Dean and would probably have been able to see his hard-on if he hadn’t had a convenient napkin bunched up in his lap.

By the time introductions had been made, grace had been said (Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when Mr. Novak reached for his hand), and the appetizers had been eaten Dean was ready to call it quits. No fucking way would he be able to sit through the whole main course _and _dessert with his dick like this. He was already goddamn hurting.

“I hope you will like the dessert,” Mrs. Novak said cheerily and Dean forced himself to smile.

“I’m sure I will, Mrs. Novak.”

“I tattled to mom about your pie addiction,” Claire said with a smug grin and fucking hell, Dean _knew_ his laugh sounded fake as hell but he couldn’t help it.

“Is… is that so?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dean,” Mr. Novak said with a kind smile and Dean totally squirmed in his seat at the sound of the man’s voice. He was soft-spoken and calm but damn, the rumbling of his voice felt like it created waves throughout Dean’s whole body. “I’m quite fond of pie as well.”

“Really, sir?” Dean fucking _squeaked_ of all things because why not, right?

Mr. Novak looked sharply at him and if Dean didn’t know better he would have thought there was some kind of spark in that gaze. His dick throbbed angrily in his restricting jeans. Maybe Castiel Novak was the kind of man who liked his partners to call him _sir_ during sex? Fuck yes, it fitted him so well Dean almost threw himself to the floor and submitted right then and there.

“There’s no need for you to be so formal, Dean,” Mrs. Novak said with a smile. “Claire speaks highly of you, it would be a pleasure to consider you family.”

“_Mom_,” Claire exclaimed with much embarrassment but Dean paid neither her nor Mrs. Novak’s teasing any heed, not when he was still locked in a staring contest with Mr. Novak.

Claire had warned him that her dad did that a lot and that he usually didn’t mean anything by it. Mainly he simply got lost in thought and ended up staring at someone and Claire and Mrs. Novak enjoyed teasing him for it.

Didn’t seem like the man was lost in thought right now, though.

Dean swallowed slowly and found himself incapable of looking away. His brain wanted to rationalize that Mr. Novak was just sizing him up (to try and see if he was worthy of Claire, perhaps) but his dick was not getting that memo and he was getting harder by the second.

His balls were drawing up and when Mr. Novak _finally _broke their staring, Dean couldn’t help but put a hand down on his lap. He used the excuse of wiping off his fingers on the napkin but in reality he was brushing his dick and yeah, the slight friction made his immediate ache back off but it also made him realize that this was not going away.

He had lived long enough now that he knew when an erection was too persistent to will away or not and this… this was bad. He wouldn’t be able to stand up without anyone seeing and even if he did he couldn’t be goddamn jacking off in his girlfriend’s parents’ bathroom, that was _insane_.

But the longer he sat here and tried to endure it, the worse it got. He managed to choke down the food (which was delicious, really, such a waste on Dean right now…) but he had basically checked out of the conversation.

Mr. Novak was engaging in it, though, and Dean could barely handle hearing the man talk. He was simply gorgeous. His lips looked soft as they shaped the words, his fingers looked capable, he had a strong jaw-line, his hair curled adorably behind his ear, his shirt was open enough around the neck that Dean could see a little of his chest. Hell, even his fucking clavicle looked shapely and Dean wanted to suck and leave marks on it as he rutted against the man’s thick thigh.

Fuck, just thinking about how thick and strong Mr. Novak’s legs looked almost made Dean whimper. Considering he hadn’t really known if he was even interested in having sex or dating guys he hadn’t thought much on the whole topping or bottoming thing but right now he wouldn’t fucking mind bending over for Mr. Novak, that was for sure. What if… what if he would be into spanking?

Dean gasped at the thought and immediately blushed when he realized everyone around the table had heard.

“I bit my lip,” he mumbled and looked down at his plate (which was thankfully empty).

“Oh dear,” Mrs. Novak said but before she could say anything else, Mr. Novak put his hand on her arm.

“I think pie would be nice, don’t you?”

Goddamn that man’s fucking smile. Fuck his teeth were straight and Dean wanted them against his throat, wanted him to bite marks on Dean’s inner thighs as he fingered him and fucking _shit_ this was getting out of hand.

“I second that,” Claire grinned, making Dean jump. _Fuck_, he had all but forgotten about his goddamn _girlfriend_. This was not going to work, he would have to break up with her because this, this was fucked _up_.

“Everyone done?” Mrs. Novak asked politely and Dean nodded numbly, completely unable to talk right now.

“Mom,” Claire sighed. “We’ve been done for ages.”

Ages? Shit, Dean had gotten so lost in thinking about fucking Mr. Novak he had basically missed the whole dinner. They probably thought he was slow in the head.

“Why don’t you and Claire put the dishes away and prepare the pie while Dean and I have a little chat?”

What? Dean stared wide-eyed at Mr. Novak, who thankfully enough didn’t look back when Dean probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights or something.

“How 1950s of you,” Mrs. Novak commented wryly but she was smiling (of course making Mr. Novak smile back! Dean wanted to sit on the man’s face).

“Dad, _please_ don’t be weird,” Claire groaned and Mr. Novak looked adorably confused. Dean looked down at the table to try and hide from the man’s intense eyes.

“Weird? Why would I be weird?”

“Because you’re _you_,” Claire muttered but she got to her feet and helped her mother clean off the table. “You’re not gonna scare away Dean, though. I’ve warned him,” She smirked at her dad and left with a wink thrown in Dean’s way.

Mr. Novak looked at Dean for a moment (which Dean spent trying not to look like he wanted to kiss the man) and as soon as they were alone in the dining room he stood up and motioned for Dean to follow him. And yeah, Dean _really _didn’t want to be alone with Mr. Novak but what was he to do?

At least he was smart enough to wait until Mr. Novak had turned his back to Dean so that the man wouldn’t immediately spot his erection. Because god_damn_ was it visible. He grabbed his dick as he followed Mr. Novak (almost made himself cream just from that) and then gritted his teeth to try and gain control. Or at least a semblance of it…

Thankfully Mr. Novak led Dean out onto the back porch, which was badly lit from a muted porchlight and hidden from the rest of the house by drawn curtains. Out here his perky fucker of a dick might not be as visible after all.

“Um,” Dean coughed and looked anywhere but Mr. Novak. Nice backyard, for instance. “If you’re going to tell me to be proper with Claire you don’t have to worry. My dad’s a marine and if I hurt a woman he would literally kill me before you even got a chance to.”

It was _obviously_ meant as a joke but the arousal caused Dean’s voice to sound all rough and yeah, he had to have sounded like an ass.

Mr. Novak huffed. “I’m not worried about that,” he smiled when Dean looked at him with surprise. “Well I am her father, of course I’m a little worried. But Claire is smart and strong, she wouldn’t chose an asshole as her boyfriend.”

Why was it hot when Mr. Novak cussed? And fuck did he smell nice… Out here there was only the smell of late spring freshness and no food scent clouding Dean’s senses, making it easy for him to detect Mr. Novak’s spicy and cinnamon-like cologne. Or maybe… maybe that was his natural scent? Maybe a mix? Dean wanted to _know_.

“O-oh…” he coughed to hide his embarrassment. “Okay…”

This time Mr. Novak’s smile was softer. “I just couldn’t help but see how you were squirming during dinner and I thought I would help you.”

Holy hell, was he actually saying what Dean thought he was saying?!

“Wh-what?”

Smooth, Winchester…

“Dean, I’ve also been a teenaged boy, not so long ago. And I’ve also had to meet parents and I remember how it was. And in my experience there’s really only three reasons you would be squirming under these circumstances. One is stomach cramps, one is nervousness, and one is a persistent erection.”

Dean’s hands immediately flew to his crotch because of course his dick jumped at the mention of anything even remotely sex related right now.

“I… It’s fine.”

“Dean,” Mr. Novak put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and shit, fucking _shit_, Dean was so close to coming right now. “I told you, I’ve been your age too. Society puts a lot of shame on natural reactions such as these but I would never. If you need to you are more than welcome to use the bathroom downstairs to,” he looked down at Dean’s half-hidden dick and up again to Dean’s wide eyes. “Take care of yourself. Otherwise I suggest you stay out here for a moment until it calms down.”

“Y-yeah…” bathroom sounded great right now but Dean wouldn’t make it, would he? Not now when Mr. Novak had touched him. “I think I’m fine out here so…” he started to back away but Mr. Novak grabbed him tighter.

“Wait.”

“N-no, you see, I’m fine, it’s good…” it wasn’t good at all. Dean’s dick was about to explode and it hurt having it trapped like this but it also felt so very _good_.

“Dean,” Mr. Novak was almost pulling him closer all of a sudden and Dean didn’t know what was going on but fuck, he had to get out of the man’s grip before he blew his load right in front of him. In front of _his girlfriend’s dad_.

“Lemme go—”

“Dean, you’ll trip!”

And Dean felt it, the second when he perched precariously on the porch’s top step. Having unwittingly backed up far enough for him to fall down the few steps, the only thing stopping him was Mr. Novak’s strong grip.

Adrenaline spiked in Dean’s body at that moment just before he would have fallen and when Mr. Novak yanked him back from the edge Dean fell over another, the one edge he had been trying to avoid all evening.

He stumbled two steps closer and all but crashed into Mr. Novak, the older man’s right thigh going between Dean’s legs quite on accident and one grind was all it took for Dean’s orgasm to overwhelm him.

He clung pathetically to Mr. Novak’s shirt and moaned loudly against the man’s shoulder, shaking in the tight embrace Mr. Novak held him in. And the strange thing was that Mr. Novak held him all through it, just fucking let Dean grind his throbbing dick against his thigh as Dean released all of his pent-up jizz.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned after a _really_ long moment and only then realized that he had drooled a little on Mr. Novak’s nice shirt. His whole body stiffened and he was a millisecond away from ripping out of the embrace when Mr. Novak put a hand on the back of Dean’s head.

“It’s okay,” he rumbled and goddamnit, his voice was even more gravelly.

“It’s not,” Dean choked out. He was so ashamed he almost started crying and he hadn’t fucking cried since Sam was ten and broke his arm on Dean’s watch. “I’m _so_ fucking sorry.”

Mr. Novak sighed and petted Dean on the head, still not letting him go and it was kind of weird but Dean was fine with that, meant he wouldn’t have to look the man in the eye…

“Would you hate me if I said I’m not?”

“What?” Dean squeaked.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Dean. I… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t startled by it when we first met.”

Holy _shit_.

“I… I mean, are _you_…?” Dean didn’t know what he was asking or where he thought anything would lead but it didn’t matter because when he shifted on his feet and his own thigh suddenly made contact with Mr. Novak’s absolutely sizable semi, Mr. Novak broke the embrace and stepped away.

“Let’s get back to the pie, shall we?” he asked, patting Dean’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t leave the girls waiting. You,” he looked down to Dean’s crotch and Dean’s whole face heated. “It looks like your jeans didn’t stain but you should probably excuse yourself to the bathroom to clean up.”

“Y-yeah…” Dean gulped and yeah, they were fucking back to staring again.

Mr. Novak’s gaze was intense and almost calculating and goddamnit, Dean wanted to kiss him. Correction, he wanted Mr. Novak to push him up against the wall and fuck his mouth with his tongue. Yeah, there was no way Dean’s fantasies were going away now.

“Not a word about this, am I clear?” he didn’t speak in a threatening tone but Dean wanted to submit anyway.

“Of course not, sir,” he added that _sir_ in the last moment and was not disappointed when Mr. Novak’s eyes flashed with something both dangerous and sinfully delicious.

“Good boy,” he mumbled and Dean flushed hot, almost rearing to go again.

Who knew meeting the in-laws would turn out like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tune in next week when I start another multi-chaptered affair. One where we give the term "angry sex" a face (andthatfaceisdestielwoooo!) :D


End file.
